Data centers deliver storage, social networking, gaming, web search and many other services coherently across diverse computing devices anywhere in the world, and are growing each day both in size and in the sheer diversity of provided services. Several key factors contribute to this growth, including an explosion in the volume of amorphous data now captured and exchanged. One of the fundamental challenges faced in implementing data centers is processing and storing this ever-increasing amount of data.
Data centers that are used to store large amounts of data for various purposes are becoming important in many industries, where data centers are focused on improved operation when storing and processing an ever increasing amount of data. Solid state drives (SSDs) are rapidly gaining in popularity as they provide an additional tier in a storage hierarchy with both much higher performance (e.g. input/output operations per second (IOPS)) and lower access latency than hard disk drives, and greater storage density, lower cost and lower power consumption than standard dynamic random access memory (DRAM). However, their large access latency prevents SSDs from being combined with standard DRAM, as multicore processors cannot handle large access latencies without sacrificing performance.
Accordingly, improved circuits for controlling the operation of a memory system would be beneficial.